The Catalyst
by Ninten199X
Summary: A strange Pokémon nicknamed The Catalyst threatens every Pokémon everywhere! How will Team Sigma, a squad of Pokémon, defeat it?
1. Chapter 1

**Ninten199X presents...**

**"The Catalyst", a Pokemon Fanfiction!**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

_'25 years ago, this land was discovered. By a human, no less. A very special human._

_He was a friend to all Pokémon, because he was raised by a Darmanitan and is able to speak our language._

_After being manipulated by his father, he journeyed here to create a utopia for Pokémon to live in without being disturbed by mankind. And he succeeded: Many of us flocked here, working together to build various towns. _

_This man, who called himself N, was a hero to us all. However, after staying here for two years, he left to return to the region of Unova. He left us with the words:_

_"Live here in peace and harmony! If a problem should arise, help each other solve it!"_

_And we did. Three large problems involving humans-turned-Pokémon came and went since then: The Ninetales/Gardevoir Incident, The Time Gear Incident, and The Ice Incident._

_This has lead us to believe not all humans are bad, but our research has shown that one thing was behind all these incidents. A creature from space..._

_The Catalyst.'_

_-_Extract from _The Delta Disease_, by Professor Luca Anubis.


	2. Ninja In The Desert!

**Chapter 2: The Ninja in the Desert!**

"Ugh...So hot!" A lone jackal-like Pokémon complained as he travelled through the Cacturne Desert. "Why'd I have to choose the middle of Summer to cross this place? And why am I talking to myself?"

Suddenly, he noticed a slender, blue humanoid passed out in the sand. It appeared to be a Greninja. He rushed over to them to try and help. What was a Pokémon who isn't native to the desert area doing there?

"Hey! I'm a Lucario; here to help!" The Lucario tried to wake up the Ninja Pokémon. "Can you hear me? Say something!"

Greninja groaned quietly, showing they were still alive, which was good. What was bad, however, was that Lucario could see a sandstorm fast approaching!

"Damn! No time to get 'em to safety!" He looked at the sandstorm, then back at Greninja. A plan formed in his mind. "Hm...Since I'm a Steel Pokémon, I won't be hurt by it...So if I shield this Greninja with my body, they'll be alright!"

He stood on all fours over Greninja as the sandstorm drew near. It engulfed the Pokémon as it passed over. Lucario screwed his eyes shut as he protected the other Pokémon. After a few minutes, the sandstorm petered out and Lucario removed himself from Greninja and sat down. He then noticed the Greninja was wearing an Expert Belt that had the kanji for 'Uwaki' on it.

"Uwaki, huh? Must be her name." He thought. "Something about that sounds familiar...Like I know someone with that name..." Lucario laughed. "Eh, doesn't matter. Better take her to my house so she can recuperate."

The Jackal Pokémon slung Uwaki over his shoulder and carried her all the way to a small cave on the outskirts of the nearby town, Metalisha. A sign outside the cave had the words "Anubis' House" written on it. He walked inside and set Uwaki down on a carpet in the corner. She quickly began to wake up, much to Anubis the Lucario's surprise.

"Mm...Where am I?" The Greninja said as she woke up. She looked at Anubis. "And who're you? The last thing I remember is those Cacturne attacking me..."

Anubis smiled slightly. "You're awake! That's good. My name is...Well, call me Anubis. I found you passed out in the desert, so I protected you from a sandstorm and brought you to my home."

Uwaki blushed slightly. "You did that for me, someone you don't know?" Anubis nodded in response as she continued talking. "Well, my name's Uwaki, from the Ninja Village. I was crossing the desert because I'd heard reports of a rampaging Arcanine over in Pyron. But I was attacked by a pack of ruthless Cacturne...I must've been knocked out."

"Arcanine...Pyron..." The Lucario murmured something to himself, before speaking to the Greninja again. "I've heard of that too. In fact, I myself am planning on going there. I know this desert like the back of my paw!"

A smile spread across Uwaki's face. "Perfect! We can go together! There's strength in numbers, and I could really use a guide." She stretched out her hand for Anubis to shake. "Whaddya say? Wanna be a team?"

Anubis smirked in amusement. "Heh. Sure thing!" He shook her hand. "We'll set off first thing tomorrow morning!"

Uwaki gave him a thumbs-up. "Alright! This is gonna be great!"

**Special thanks to Tenshineko01 for sort of 'beta testing' this chapter.**


	3. To Pyron!

**Chapter 3: To Pyron!**

Two Pokémon walked together through the Cacturne Desert: Uwaki the Greninja, and Anubis the Lucario.

"Anubis, I'm tired." Uwaki complained. "I don't wanna walk any more..."

Anubis turned to look at her, then smirked. "Fine, don't walk." He grabbed her by the waist, and slung her over his shoulder, causing her cheeks to turn red. "Better now?"

"Wh-Wha..." Uwaki was lost for words. She'd been caught off-guard by the Lucario who previously saved her life.

Said Lucario laughed and kept walking with her being his burden to carry. "Y'know, I don't have to carry you. There's a desert minecart station very close by."

Uwaki smacked him across the head for not saying something sooner.

* * *

The pair, now at the station, boarded a small minecart and set off along the Voltorb-powered tracks at a high speed. Uwaki loved it, but Anubis wasn't so sure.

"This doesn't look safe to me...Those Voltorb were pretty shifty." The Lucario said with a concerned expression whilst the Voltorb's eyes glowed red. And he was right. The track stopped suddenly above a ravine! As the cart drew closer to the end, Anubis' mind raced. He formed a plan in his head. The plan? Jump.

Anubis stood up, took his partner's hand, and leapt out of the minecart with her as it fell off the tracks. They landed in the sand. "Phew...Thank Arceus for that! I knew those Voltorb had something wrong with them! Kinda looked like a disease I once read about..."

Uwaki looked at him and smiled. "You saved me again! I thought we were gonna be killed..."

"Heh..." Anubis looked right back at her. "Well, I wouldn't want my partner to die..."

The Greninja stepped closer to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, causing him to stare at her.

"What was that..." He began, but was interrupted by Uwaki speaking.

"Hey, look! It's Pyron! We're here at last!"

Anubis shook off his thoughts and ran over to her. "Great! Now we just gotta investigate the place!"

Uwaki nodded. "Right! Let's do this!"

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter's going to be longer, I promise!**


End file.
